starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Императорский дворец
Императорский дворец ( ) — здание, располагавшееся в Дворцовом районе на Корусанте. Изначально Императорский дворец назывался Президентским дворцом или Дворцом Республики. В течение тысячелетий дворец служил резиденцией Верховного Канцлера республиканского Сената. В 10000 ДБЯ известный историк Виценди включил строение в список Двадцати чудес Галактики. После реформирования Республики Галактический Император Палпатин переконструировал дворец, превратив его в массивное, величественное сооружение и сделал его своей главной резиденцией, откуда владыка руководил Империей. Когда Новая Республика отвоевала Корусант, её войска взяли дворец под защиту. Приверженцы Новой Республики силой прорвались внутрь, убивая или захватывая в плен всех служащих и должностных лиц, до которых могли добраться, невзирая на возраст, пол, должность или невиновность. Императорский дворец был разрушен во время взятия юужань-вонгами Корусанта. Борск Фей'лия — тогдашний глава государства — совершил первый геройский поступок в своей жизни: когда двадцать пять тысяч воинов-вонгов ворвались во дворец, Фей'лия подорвал мощную бомбу, расположенную в его офисе и похоронил под разрушенным дворцом вместе с собой всех чужаков. В 130 ПБЯ дворец занял Император Роан Фел, правитель Новой Галактической Империи, а само здание стало похоже на пирамиду. Описание thumb|200px|left|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер склоняется перед Императором в Императорском дворце]] В Императорском дворце проявлялись черты одновременно собора и величественной пирамиды. Со всех сторон его окружали большие статуи. Дворец считался самым большим зданием, когда-либо построенным на земле. Высота его составляла около трёх километров — высочайшее строение Корусанта — а внутри насчитывалось двадцать тысяч помещений. Дворец был выполнен из отливавшего серебром серого камня, а также из зеркальных кристаллов, благодаря которым дворец сверкал даже во тьме. В подземелье находился имперский информационный центр — хранилище государственных тайн. В самом сердце дворца пролегал Великий Коридор, созданный по проекту самого Палпатина. В Коридоре встречались настолько большие открытые пространства, что они могли вместить звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа». Коридор стал одним из немногих пространств дворца, куда пускали рядовых граждан. thumb|240px|Шпили Императорского дворца в 3 ДБЯ Весь коридор был засажен экзотическими деревьями ч'хала, реагировавшими на звуковые колебания изменением окраски ствола, что кроме сугубо декоративных функций выполняло роль остроумной шпионской сети. Коммуникационная труба, внедрённая в центральный корень дерева, отслеживала химические изменения в соках, тем самым преобразовывая звуковые сигналы, улавливаемые деревом в аналоговый код и отправляла в центр коммуникаций, где колоссальный массив сумбурно-маловразумительных записей подвергался тщательной перлюстрации. Эта сеть была известна посвящённым под криптонимом Источник «Дельта». С её помощью Император осуществлял контроль за своими офицерами, подчинёнными и имперскими гражданами. Впоследствии Источник «Дельта» использовался в ходе кампании Трауна, будучи в итоге обнаружен принцессой Леей и обезврежен. В дворце существовал зал Сената, дизайн которого очень напоминал дизайн Великой палаты созыва. Зал содержал в себе шесть сотен шестиместных репульсорных платформ для сенаторов. Все жилые этажи изобиловали библиотеками, также была отделена целая секция этажей для разных гостей президента Республики, а позже — Императора. Когда Новая Республика завладела дворцом, принцесса Лея жила на этаже для гостей. thumb|240px|Интерьеры дворца в 13 ПБЯ Двадцать тысяч комнат и помещений дворца были разделены в пятьдесят различных секций. Всеработники были обязаны носить комлинк, так как могли легко потеряться в этом необъятном здании. Однажды одна женщина умерла за рабочим столом по неизвестной причине, а тело её нашли лишь спустя год. Ходили слухи, будто Император или высокопоставленные офицеры убивали неугодных им слуг, объясняя их исчезновение тем, что они потерялись навсегда. Императорский дворец сочетал в себе многие различные архитектурные стили. Одни места располагались под открытым небом, были отделаны транспаристилом и хорошо освещены, в то время как другие скрывались в темноте и отделывались чёрным камнем. Стены дворца содержали в себе кортозис, а пол сверкал вейландским мрамором. left|thumb|220px|Дворец ночью В самой высокой башне дворца находился тронный зал Императора. Сам трон располагался наверху небольшой башенки в центре комнаты, а вокруг разместились дугами длинные скамьи. Эта комната была уникальна тем, что все внимавшие Императору слышали каждое его слово, как бы далеко не сидели, да и Император слышал всё, что говорили посетители. Потолок украшали поворачивавшиеся окна с призмами, использовавшиеся для освещения восседавшего на троне Императора. У основания тронной башенки всегда стояли шесть императорских элитных гвардейцев. Тронная комната, находясь в наивысшей точке здания, возвышалась над остальными зданиями Корусанта, отчего Император, часто сидевший здесь, наблюдал за жизнью имперской столицы. Во дворце была бронированная, защищенная от взрывов военная комната, через которую некоторые люди, знавшие потайную дверь и код, могли пройти в скрытый центр шифрования и компьютерного взлома — Крипта, — где находились лучшие специалисты по взлому на Корусанте. В одной из секций дворца имелся госпиталь, который во времена правления Республики использовали для размещения водолюбивых мон-каламари и некоторых других водолюбивых рас, вроде куарренов. Госпиталь напоминал коралловый риф и был населён разными морскими животными и флорой. thumb|right|200px|Дворец Республики во время Юужань-вонгской войны Вокруг дворца разместились сотни тысяч небольших зданий, в которых жили имперские дипломаты и послы, также здесь росли знаменитые Сады Палпатина. Дворец охранялся несколькими тысячами штурмовиков, а также императорскими гвардейцами и агентами из имперской разведки. Появления thumb|right|180px|Новый императорский дворец времён Империи Фела * «Под покровом лжи» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний джедай» * «In His Image» * «A Two-Edged Sword» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 1: Железное затмение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 6: Трудные мишени, часть 1» * * * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Extinction» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Under a Black Sun» * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * «Vader's Quest 2» * «Vader's Quest 4» * «Дело чести» * «Star Wars: Force Commander» * «Star Wars: TIE Fighter» * «Shadows in the Force» * «Command Decision» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Тени Империи» (детский роман) * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * «Anakin to the Rescue» * * * * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Наследник Империи» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * * «Тёмная империя» * «Я — джедай!» * «The Jedi Academy Trilogy» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Новое восстание» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Invasion: Revelations 1» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 5: Излом, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Когти Дракона, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1» }} Источники * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * * * * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * * * * «The New Jedi Order Sourcebook» * «Coruscant and the Core Worlds» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (печатное издание)» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * }} Категория:Жилые здания Корусанта Категория:Галактическая Империя Категория:Корусантские правительственные здания Категория:Галактическая Республика Категория:Новая Республика Категория:Дворцы Категория:Двадцать чудес Галактики